


Bound

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Banter, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Hate Sex, Horny Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Multiple Orgasms, Muteness, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, POV First Person, Prisoner Loki (Marvel), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Telepathy, Teleportation, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: When Loki teleported out of Stark Tower with the Tesseract, he kind of screwed up a little and ends up in your bedroom. Bound and gagged with no one else to get him out of it, he decides it's your job to unbind him and send him on his merry way. It's a helluva day to be stuck with a cranky, mute god in your living room.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: The Thirst Trials [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 31
Kudos: 487





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, FIRST. I WAS MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS.
> 
> Seriously, I was loading the fucking dishwasher when this idea hit me and I am so done with Loki constantly bombarding me with fic ideas, like I don't already have a thousand of them. Sigh. Here's a little mid-Endgame mischief with our stupid fucking trashlord. Hope you like it.

_You're so cold_

_Keep your hand in mine_

_Wise men wonder while strong men die_

_Show me how it ends_

_It's alright_

_Show me how defenseless you really are_

_Satisfy an empty inside_

_Well, that's alright_

_Let's give this another try_

_-"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin_

I thought it was bad enough when aliens dropped out of the sky in New York City, but noooooo. One had to drop directly on top of me in my fucking bedroom. God is one sick fuck.

I’d been glued to my television, slack-jawed, watching in terror as the footage poured in from various news sites of actual goddamn aliens that appeared from a portal in the sky above Stark Tower. I kept waiting to hear that the entire thing was a hoax, but so many sources had confirmed it that it had to be true. I couldn’t believe my eyes, either, that there was a team of actual superheroes fighting these aliens: Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and what appeared to be two assassins, doing their best to lay down the law and stop them from taking over the city. The conflict had apparently just ended, as the news reporters showed the dozens of alien corpses decorating the streets. They’d all suddenly collapsed at once, maybe controlled by a hive mind of some sort, and the danger, at least for now, was over.

For New York. Not for me.

I’d been about to make myself more tea when I heard a strange crackling sound, glanced up, and saw a disturbingly familiar blue portal open up directly above my bed. A second later, a huge, pale man with black hair plummeted from the portal and landed on top of me, squashing me like a bug on a windshield. The two of us bounced hard on the mattress and my forehead crashed against his sternum. The man wore a bizarre set of clothing—very heavy armor, gold and green and black, boots, some kind of outer cape draping over him as well. He also had a metal contraption covering his lips and lower jaw, and he shoved his bound hands against my stomach to try to balance himself over me.

For a split second, I stared up at him. He stared down at me.

Then I screamed my head off.

The man winced, his brows bunching in a frown. I didn’t care. The only word left in my head was RUN and so I squirmed out from underneath him and sprinted out of my bedroom. I hit the hallway hard with one shoulder in my haste, wincing in pain, and then booked it through the den towards the door. I didn’t give a fuck if the entire world saw me in a big t-shirt and my underwear. I had to get the hell out of here and call the cops.

Just before I could reach the front door, two steely arms looped over me and I was then crushed up against a powerful chest from behind. My mouth flew open to keep shrieking, but one of the man’s hands clapped down over my lips and smothered the sound. I thrashed in his grip, kicking, flailing, trying to drop my weight to the floor so he would lose his grip on me. The man wasn’t stupid. In fact, he must have been trained. He didn’t let my weight take me to the ground, instead dragging me away from the door and over to the wall beside my kitchen. His other hand encircled my throat and squeezed hard. I choked and fought harder, but the lack of oxygen slowed my movements and made my head get light. Tears blurred my vision and then everything narrowed to a pinprick, my pulse loud and racing in my ears. He was going to kill me. And I was going to die angry and confused.

As my body’s movements slowed to almost nothing, the man’s hand on my throat relaxed. Blessed air rushed back into my lungs and I sagged against him, too weak to do anything else but be relieved that I could breathe. He maneuvered me as if I weighed nothing to him, flipping me around and pressing my back to the wall.

My vision returned. I could see intelligent, calculating blue eyes with a ring of green at the center, visible bruises and cuts on his face, dents and scrapes in his armor, and stranger still…floating golden letters in elegant cursive above his head that simply said, _Do not scream._

I had to be dreaming. I just had to be.

I blinked away the tears and shoved my hands against his chest, trying to wedge myself free, but he might as well have been a stone statue. He didn’t budge an inch no matter how hard I pushed. I tried to knee him in the groin, but he rolled his eyes and shoved his leg between my thighs so I couldn’t lift my knees in that direction again.

He gave me an annoyed look and the golden letters glowed more brightly, as in emphasis, this time spelling out, _Stop screaming, mortal, or I will hurt you._

The threat worked. I let myself go limp and swallowed the shouting I’d been attempting. He eyed me for a few seconds and then the letters changed again. _I will let go of you if you do not run and do not scream again. If you do, I will hurt you. Nod that you understand me, mortal._

I wanted to get free. Badly. But he clearly wasn’t human and he clearly could hurt me a great deal with no effort. I tried not to glance at the door. He’d caught me so easily. I would have to cooperate. If he’d wanted me dead, he’d have done it just now. I took several breaths to calm myself and nodded.

The man continued staring at me, as if unraveling my soul with those peculiar eyes of his, and then gradually lowered his hand from my mouth. He didn’t move the rest of his body, keeping one pale hand around my throat. I panted frantically, squirming against his tall frame out of nervous habit. He made a little noise in his throat. _Stop fidgeting, girl._

I held still. _I am Loki of Asgard. You will do as I say. If you do not, I will hurt you._

“A-Asgard?” I stammered. “L-Like the Norse mythology? Son of Odin?”

He glared at me and squeezed my neck. _Do not mention the old bastard’s name again, girl._

“Okay, okay!”

He slackened his grip. _I am unable to remove these shackles and this contraption on my mouth. You will help me remove them and then I will leave. Do not attempt to contact anyone or I shall—_

“Hurt me, I get it,” I spat. “Now I know who you are. You’re the shithead that just attacked New York and got your ass kicked by those heroes.”

His eyes narrowed. _You are in no position to insult me, mortal._

“Eat shit,” I snapped. “You just killed dozens of people. Why should I help you do anything? So what if you kill me? At least it means I managed to screw you over before I died.”

Loki sighed. _I am not in the mood for theatrics, girl. You know nothing of who I am and what I have done. You will help me or I shall make your life a living hell._

I snorted. “Tough shit, Loki. It already is.”

_Brave words. I know your kind. You will surrender whether you like it or not._

“Oh, like the heroes surrendered?”

He snorted. _You are a haughty little fool, aren’t you?_

“So they tell me.”

His eyes gleamed with such malicious intent that I couldn’t help shrinking in on myself. _There are so many devious things I could do to you instead, you know._

I tried not to shudder. “Go ahead. It’s not like I can stop you.”

He blinked at me then. I didn’t say anything more, but I did tug self consciously at the hem of my t-shirt, trying to get it lower over my thighs. He glanced down and then jerked suddenly in realization. _Not that, woman. I am a warrior, not a monster._

A tiny, scared part of me relaxed a little. I couldn’t exactly take his word for it, but the look on his face had been genuine. He’d torture me, sure, but apparently, rape was just as abhorrent to him as it was to me. Well, at least he had that going for him.

I sighed. “You’re not going to let me go until I say yes, are you?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. _What do you think?_

“I could go to jail for treason if someone finds out I helped you,” I growled. “Also, you’re a murdering asshole.”

_I do not care. You will help me._

I tried not to let frustrated tears gather in my eyes again. “Fine. I’ll help you. Now get off me.”

He glared again. _Do not run. I will catch you and punish you if you do._

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

Slowly, he stepped back.

I slapped him. Hard. It hurt like a bitch. His skin felt like freaking marble.

Loki’s head snapped to one side, his cheek turning pink. He faced me, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes boring holes into my head. The words above his head got much larger, tinged with red this time. _If you do that again, I shall strike you right back, woman._

“Go to hell.” I stomped towards my bedroom. His magic words floated past my head, demanding, _Where are you going?_

“I need pants, you shitbird,” I grumbled back.

The red leaked out of the words and they reformed into something that made me stop dead in my tracks. _Are you certain? I like the view from here._

I whirled to see him quite blatantly staring at my ass. Naturally, I couldn’t see his mouth, but I had the very distinct feeling he was grinning under there.

“Fuck. You.”

_Maybe later._

“ARGH!” I slammed the bedroom door behind me, ignoring the _ha ha ha_ he’d projected.

I threw on a pair of jeans and caught a bit of the news, stating that Loki had vanished from the custody of Tony Stark and Thor. “Yeah, now you tell me, you bunch of jerks.”

I eyed my cell phone. He was an alien, right? He’d have no idea how text messages worked. Maybe I could text someone at 911.

I winced. Considering how ridiculously strong he was, there was no way normal cops could stop him. Besides, I was nowhere near New York. It wasn’t like these heroes could get to me in time. I was certain he’d kill me if he found out I ratted him out. For now, survival mattered most. I’d have to help him and pray I could escape before he killed me, then try to get help.

I smoothed my fingers through my hair and took deep breaths. “You’ve got this. Don’t let him scare you. Be brave.”

I opened the door and turned the corner, then stopped.

Loki had knelt on the carpet and was currently petting my black cat, Binks.

I just stared in total disbelief.

My traitorous cat wound its way between his ankles, chirping and blinking his golden eyes up at Loki as if it were love at first sight. Loki scratched under his chin and then petted his little ears, seeming genuinely into it somehow. My brain hurt so much as it tried to process this information.

He glanced up at me. _What?_

“Nothing,” I said, marching towards him and shooing my cat away. “Judas,” I hissed at the little animal. Binks hopped onto the couch and kneaded his paws into the cushion, giving me an innocent look. Sigh. Cats.

“How did you get into my house?” I demanded as I crossed my arms.

_The Tesseract._

“What the hell is a Tesseract?”

_It is an Infinity stone that allows for travel through space in a matter of seconds._

“Right, I don’t know what the fuck that even means. Explain better.”

Loki rolled his eyes. _I had the Tesseract when I escaped, but apparently, something went wrong as I went through the portal. I intended to escape to one of my safe houses, but instead, the Tesseract ended up somewhere else and I ended up here._

“Well, great, so you’re an asshole and incompetent, congratulations.”

He straightened up and towered over me. I fought not to step away _. I am neither. The Tesseract is not easy to control. There is a pocket dimension where it may be residing for now, but my magic has been drained by these chains, so I cannot retrieve it and leave until you have removed them._

“Fine, then let’s get this over with.” I peered at the manacles. They were extremely thick. Nothing cheaply made. There was a length of chain between the cuffs, no more than about twelve inches. I could tell they were at least lined on the inside with leather to reduce the chafing. Awful nice of whomever had put them on him. The keyhole was on the right cuff, but It didn’t look like a normal key. If he was an alien as he’d said, there may have been something more complicated than a key to let him out.

I then got on my tiptoes and examined the metal gag as well. It seemed to consist of components, as if it were collapsible. When I walked around behind him, I could see a thin band of metal around the base of his skull connecting it. It too had a small keyhole. The gag adhered to his skin, but didn’t seem to squeeze it.

“How durable are you?” I asked.

_What do you mean?_

“Are you invulnerable? If I take a blowtorch to either one of these, will it burn you?”

_How hot does a blowtorch get?_

“2,610 degrees Fahrenheit.”

_I cannot withstand it. It will burn through me. Besides, simple heat will not work. They are built to conduct the heat rather than melting in its intensity._

“Fair enough.” I paced, thinking. “Then we’ll have to do it the conventional way, which is learning how to pick a lock. If your culture works the way ours does, it’ll be tedious and take some time, but it should be doable.”

I gave him a pointy smile. “Unless you want to walk your pale ass back to New York and ask Thor to take them off for you.”

_Ha ha bloody ha._

“Serves you right.” I pointed to the couch. “Sit. I need to research for a while. Stop petting my cat.”

Loki’s brows furrowed. _But he likes me._

I rolled my eyes. “He thinks you’re going to feed him. Of course he likes you.”

Loki walked around and sat on the couch. Instantly, my cat jumped into his lap. Loki gave me a smug look over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes again and returned to the bedroom to get my laptop.

I didn’t trust him not to mess with things, so I brought it into the den with me and curled up in the loveseat across from him. I stuck one headphone in and began watching tutorials on picking locks. It would no doubt be harder than an average handcuff, but I was sure the concept was similar. Loki bided his time petting Binks, his eyes closed, head leaned back on the cushion, his enormous form relaxed. I tried not to stare, but who could blame me? I’d just met an alien. A fucking alien, for God’s sake.

The news hadn’t really caught much of what had happened inside the tower. From what I’d seen, Loki had opened the portal on top of Stark Tower and then somehow ended up back there, where they had ultimately defeated him. I’d kept a tab open to hear more of the story. The entire city of New York had conducted a manhunt, hoping to find him. If I got lucky, maybe I’d be able to tell them, but there was a good chance I’d die in the process. It was an awful, scary thought, but I felt determined to at least try once I’d gotten him out of the restraints.

After a while, the Norse god sighed. _What is taking so long, mortal?_

“Oh, I’m sorry,” I said as sarcastically as humanly possible. “Maybe you should have teleported into the bedroom of a professional lockpicker or someone who frequently enjoys kinky sex.”

My eyes slammed shut. I regretted it the instant I said it. Stupid woman.

Loki’s gaze turned utterly lecherous. _You do not enjoy kinky sex, darling?_

I palmed my face. “That is none of your damn business, Loki.”

_How very unfortunate. I would be happy to educate you on such matters._

“You should be so lucky,” I sneered. “Now shush. I’m trying to concentrate.”

Loki crossed one long leg over the other and sunk back into the couch, somehow switching his entire posture into something distinctly feline and so overtly sexual that I actually blushed. _You are tense, darling. Perhaps you need to relax. Kinky sex is good for that._

I glared. “Making fun of me isn’t going to inspire me to help you any faster.”

His eyes gleamed. _I am not making fun of you. I am the God of Mischief. Perhaps we can change the rules of our association._

“What rules? You told me to help you or you’d kill me.”

 _Hurt, not kill._ Somehow, his expression was lightly chiding.

I rolled my eyes again. “Oh, big fucking difference.”

_If you let me out of my restraints, I shall reward you. Thoroughly. For hours._

I scoffed. “Hours. You may be an alien, but you act just like a basic asshole dude on this planet.”

Loki lifted his chin. _I assure you, pet, your human men do not compare to a god._

“That’s what you all say, and then five minutes later, I’m taking care of myself with my showerhead and cursing your entire gender.”

_How distressing. Clearly, you are in need of a good fu—_

“Don’t!” I practically shouted. “Don’t even go there. You’re banged up enough. You couldn’t survive bedding me in your state.”

He winced just a little. _I am fine._

“You are not fine,” I sighed. “I can see by the way you’re sitting that whatever you did in New York has taken a toll. I get that you like being the big bad wolf, but you’re not fooling me. Do you have some kind of healing powers?”

_Normally, yes, but as I said before, my magic is drained. It takes quite an effort to communicate to you this way and it is all I have left at the moment._

My conscience nagged at me. I did my best to ignore it and kept watching videos. Eventually, it went from nagging to full blown fussing. I argued internally before finally giving in. “Do you want medical attention?”

His stare turned suspicious. _You are not a healer._

“I know, but I have a First Aid kit and I know some basics. At least for the cuts and bruises.”

_Why do you care? You slapped me in the face not long ago. You would see me hurt._

“I was pissed off because you just made me a prisoner in my own house. I was wrong. I can admit that. I still think you’re a piece of shit, but you’re stuck here and you can’t heal yourself. Just because I hate you doesn’t mean I have to be as cruel as you are.”

His eyes widened. He kept looking at me, his expression clouded with things I didn’t quite grasp. He glanced away for a bit, watching Binks curled up on the arm of the couch, snoozing. Eventually, the letters reappeared. _Yes, I would like medical attention._

“Fine,” I said, putting my laptop on the coffee table. “What’s hurting you?”

_My ribs. The cuts have been stinging relentlessly._

I nodded. “It’ll be harder with the cuffs on, but if your—”

I gestured to his chest. “—whatever the hell that is opens up in the front, I can wrap your chest and treat some of the cuts.”

He inclined his head to me. _Very well, mortal._

I went to the bathroom and retrieved the First Aid kit. By the time I got back, Loki’s chest was on display. Apparently, it clasped on one side and pulled away like a panel, secured with straps. I nearly dropped my supplies as I saw the damage.

And, well, his chest in general. Loki was a bastard, but a gorgeous one nonetheless. His chest rippled with tight, lean muscle all the way down to his narrow hips. I’d been calm before I saw it and now I felt a little shaky as I neared him again. I would be alright touching him, but he clearly liked messing with me; he unfolded his legs as I neared and I stopped just short of standing between them. Again, his eyes sparkled with, well, mischief.

_You may sit in my lap if you wish._

He patted both thighs. I glowered. “Eat shit.”

His shoulder shook as he let out muffled laughter. Then he scooted to one side to let me sit. I did and started removing items from the kit. “Dunno how your whole alien biology works, but usually, rubbing alcohol kills germs. It’ll hurt.”

_I am accustomed to pain._

“I bet,” I grumbled, snapping on gloves and wetting the first cotton ball with rubbing alcohol. “I’m sure everywhere you go, you make people want to punch you in the face.”

I tended to the cuts on his face first, as those were likely the most annoying. He didn’t cry out or anything; just patiently endured the light fizzing it made. I covered them with Band-Aids and then moved on to his chest. He had a long one from his pectoral to the top of his collarbone on one side, another over his abs, and bruises dotted throughout. I used an old washrag for the longer scrape, and he did hiss a bit when it touched him. The wound wasn’t deep, but it wasn’t all that shallow. Dried blood clung to him in spots, so I had to clean it off with a separate, clean washcloth first before treating it. The silence made me anxious, so I forced myself to talk.

“Did you come to Earth for that thing? The Tesseract?”

_Yes._

He paused. _And no._

“What’s that mean?”

_I came to Midgard for the Tesseract to hand it over to someone else. The planet was to be mine and the Tesseract was to be his, but I lost and something strange happened that allowed it to fall into my hands once again._

“So what will you do after you get it back?”

He snorted softly. _Find somewhere to hide until the bastard comes to kill me._

I jumped a bit. He’d…said it so frankly. “Wait, so if you failed, it means…”

I chewed on my lip. “Ouch. Not a very good deal you negotiated for yourself.”

Loki gave me a wry look. _It was not exactly a voluntary agreement._

“How so?”

_It is a long, ugly tale. I will not bore you with my sins, for it would take hours._

“Your sins?”

_The agreement was not voluntary. It was still my choice to carry it out. I could have faced my death at his hands, but I was not ready to die. I sought to barter for my freedom, but it only landed me deeper in debt. I will pay for my mistake with my life someday, but if I am able to reclaim the Tesseract, I can prolong the inevitable._

I licked my lips. “Are you…afraid?”

His eyes softened. _All men fear death, darling. Even gods._

I shuddered a little. “Can anyone help you?”

_I do not seek help. I made my bed. I must lie in it. However clever I am, my past will return. If I am lucky, though, it will not return for a few centuries._

_“Centuries?”_ I sputtered. “How old are you?”

_A thousand or so years._

I gawked. “You don’t look a freaking day over thirty.”

Again, I heard muffled laughter. His eyes shone. _Why, thank you, mortal._

I shook my head a bit as I started opening the Ace bandages to go over the wounds. “Are you immortal or you just have a really long lifespan?”

_On Asgard, we live a few thousand years, about five or six, sometimes more._

“What’s it like? Seeing so many things for such a long time.”

_Exhausting at times. It is a long time to live with your mistakes and regrets._

“That’s fair,” I agreed. “Still, though. You seem very powerful and you’re royalty. It can’t all be bad.”

_It wasn’t always._

“Yeah, you seemed awful touchy when I mentioned your father—”

The letters turned bright red again and he leaned in towards me. _Odin is NOT my father._

“Okay,” I said. “I get it. Calm down.”

_Odin is a thoughtless, manipulative bastard and is the leading cause for my current predicament._

“You said you made your own bed.”

_After the traumas that I have suffered at his hands. This is all a result of the great lie that I was told as a child. I would not be in this situation had he not done what he did to me._

He’d started breathing harder, faster, his skin flushing with anger. I wanted to change the subject, but it was quite clear this had been bothering him. My empathetic impulses kicked on. I didn’t want to be as manipulative as he was, but it could buy me some good will to listen to him. Maybe then he’d actually let me go after I got him out of his restraints.

“What did he do to you?”

_I was abandoned as a child on Jotunheim. The Allfather brought me home under the pretense of raising me as his own, but he never told me I was not his blood. He never stopped favoring Thor, his real son, all the while. I scrambled for any bit of light and recognition that I could under Thor’s constant shadow. Odin swore that whichever of us proved worthy enough, he would become king. Despite my best efforts to prove my worth, Thor is still the one who was chosen to ascend to the throne._

“And you think that’s the only reason why he was chosen? Do you think that ruling people is going to make you feel worthy finally?”

Loki caught my wrist and squeezed. _Do not dare make judgment upon me, mortal._

“I get what makes you so angry,” I said calmly. “You’re right. It was fucked up of Odin to act like you had a legitimate chance to be king, but he knew all along that it would be Thor. But hurting people isn’t going to make that scar heal, Loki. Do you feel any better having destroyed a city than you did when you found out Thor would ascend instead of you?”

_This was never about my happiness._

“Shouldn’t it be?” I whispered.

He stared at me as if he could see through me. Slowly, he let go of my wrist. I continued working. “It seems to me that Odin wronged you, and maybe Thor did too, but you never thought about what would make you happy—just what would make you feel like you’d gotten one over on them both. Revenge can feel good at the time, but in the end, it’s not what makes you content. There’s a difference between being satisfied and being content. It sounds like you need to figure out the latter part.”

The letters turned a pale blue color. _I do not deserve to be happy._

My heart hurt. It just…did. I couldn’t explain it. Here was a selfish, wretched, violent man who had blackmailed me into helping him escape, and yet I felt the sudden urge to grab his stupid face in both hands and tell him to shut the fuck up with that nonsense. I was an idiot, apparently.

“I don’t know what you deserve, Loki,” I said, finally closing the kit and peeling off the gloves. “All I know is you have some time left on the clock before your… _employer_ comes after you. Maybe you should think about finding something that makes you content before it’s all over.”

He met my eyes for a long moment. _Perhaps._

I moved away as he donned the chest armor again. I went through my things until I found some bobby pins, paper clips, and even a tiny screwdriver. I jerked a thumb at the kitchen table. “Come on, asshole.”

He followed me. I turned on the bright overhead light and pulled his arms forward until I could see the manacles clearly. “These aren’t booby trapped, right?”

_Not as far as I know._

I exhaled. “Joy.”

I started with the bobby pin, assuming these were some sort of double lock mechanisms. It did fit into the keyhole, so I went slowly, trying to feel for telltale pieces like with Earth’s handcuffs. It was very annoying and I was not an expert. I was just happy the damn thing didn’t explode.

Loki strangely didn’t rush me. I felt his eyes on me and tried my best to ignore it. I’d felt the air between us shift sometime after the previous conversation. He wasn’t looking at me. He was seeing me.

It was…intensely conflicting.

I lost track of time. Loki still didn’t complain. I needed to concentrate, but again, the silence started to irk me. “Do you have to eat?”

I glanced up at his letters. _Yes, but not as often as Midgardians._

“Good, ‘cause you’re definitely not getting dinner at the rate I’m going.”

_You are doing well. For a human._

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time. “Then get them off yourself, your majesty.”

_I am an expert in removing items from a body. Just not handcuffs._

I groaned loudly. Loki’s silent laugh sounded off again. “You are such a piece of work. No wonder they gagged you.”

_Fret not, darling. You will like my voice when you finally hear it. I will utter sweet nothings in your ear in order to thank you._

“Please don’t.”

_Come now. Do not act as if you are not curious._

“I’m really not. The only thing I want to hear you say is ‘goodbye’ when you leave, assuming you don’t murder me out of pure spite.”

_I have no plans to kill you, mortal. I have told you this before._

“Why?”

_I have done enough killing on your world today. I will do no more._

“Lucky me,” I muttered. “That being said, fine, I am a wee bit curious. You look…kinda British. I’m assuming you have some posh accent and you probably use very big, pretty words.”

Loki’s dark lashes lowered over his glittering eyes. _They call me Silvertongue on Asgard, you know._

“Oh, dear,” I said. “I’m definitely going to regret un-gagging you.”

_On the contrary. I find nothing as stimulating as gently praising a woman to climax with my voice._

I dropped the bobby pin. Again, Loki shook with laughter, having caught me off-guard. I blushed profusely and gave him a dirty look before resuming. “Prick.”

He cocked his head slightly. _You have a praise kink, don’t you?_

“Again, none of your damn business.”

_True, but it is so very fun to watch you squirm. You are very modest for a Midgardian._

“I’m not modest; I’m just not going to spill all my secrets to a megalomaniac who is currently trying to give me Stockholm Syndrome so he can get in a quick fuck before he teleports away.”

_Nonsense. There would be nothing quick about how I would fuck you._

I blushed even harder. “Goddammit, Loki! Would you let me focus?”

His eyes crinkled merrily. He was definitely grinning under there. Creep. _You are picturing it, aren’t you?_

“I am not!” I practically wailed. “Stop it.”

 _Oh, how you tease._ He tickled the inside of my wrist with his fingertips and I smacked his hand. _Tell me. How do you like it? Do you like to be made love to or do you prefer a carnal tryst?_

“Argh! You are the most arrogant, infuriating, self-centered, piece of—”

CLICK.

We both glanced down to see the manacles unclasp from his wrists and clunk heavily onto the table.

“…oh.”

Loki flexed his hands and rolled his shoulders, relief evident in his expression. _Well done, my darling. One down, one to go._

“Right.” I grabbed a stool from the island counter and dragged it behind him. His raven hair was far softer than it looked as I brushed it aside to inspect the keyhole on the gag. Loki reclined in the chair, and in doing so, pretty much put himself in my lap. I tried not to think about it, but it didn’t work, because he also very casually settled his arms on my knees. I could have made him move, but I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. He was teasing me on purpose, the stupid sexy bastard.

Wait.

Scratch that last part from the record.

The smaller keyhole was much harder. As was trying to pay attention with Loki absently tapping his fingers on my kneecaps as he waited. I remained poised and focused, but I did have to admit that his teasing derailed my mental choo-choo track a bit. Honestly, what the hell would the God of Mischief be like in the sack? A total animal? Selfish? The opposite of his personality, which would be submissive? Would he really talk an orgasm out of his partner? He was definitely loquacious. I just wondered how effective he would be at it.

Guiltily. I wondered very guiltily. And also decided that I’d tell my therapist this whole thing was a dream that needed decoding. I shouldn’t have been thinking such things about a rogue warlord who had torn NYC to pieces because of his daddy issues.

And yet…

In my defense, Loki started drawing little circles on my knee and my eyelids fluttered for a second. It felt nice. I hadn’t been touched in forever. I was pretty sure he’d picked up on it. Argh.

It didn’t matter. I still had to gear up for what he would do after I let him out. He couldn’t be trusted. God of Mischief. Be ready. Be prepared. Fight to the death. I’d go out swinging, goddamn it.

My work yielded its results in another half hour. I heard the fateful click and then the metal unclasped. Loki pulled it off and let it clunk beside the manacles. My heart raced. I pushed off of the stool and balled my hands into fists, my breathing elevated, fear traipsing up and down my spine. Loki stood up and turned to me, his smile so very smug and serpentine.

“Well done, darling,” he purred at me.

Oh my.

Loki’s voice was like dark chocolate and velvet had sweaty, wild monkey sex and made a baby they wrapped in silk. Jesus Christ. What a fucking voice. It made all the hairs on my nape stand up. My nipples saluted him underneath my bra, much to my embarrassment. I mean, who gets turned on by the god who is about to slaughter them?

“Now,” he continued, pushing the chair in towards the table and stalking towards me. “How shall I thank you?”

I swallowed hard. “Go. Just go.”

“Mm, but that would not be any fun,” he murmured, easily sidestepping to force me to the wall again, same as before. He pressed both of his hands to the wall on either side of my head. I shut my eyes and willed myself to sound strong.

“Just get it over with already.”

“As you wish.”

I heard the creak of his leather armor as he leaned over me. I waited for the pain to start.

Instead, he kissed me.

I froze.

His lips. Oh, wow. They were softer than they looked, so much softer, so much fuller. He didn’t ravage me. He just…kissed me. As if seeking approval, trying to figure out a puzzle, wanting to know what I tasted like and if I’d been wondering what he tasted like.

He tasted like mint, if you’re curious.

His tongue curled up over my lower lip and invited itself inside my mouth. His breath was scorching hot on my face as he kissed me deeper, devouring me with every kiss, messy and chaotic and scary and exhilarating. My knees nearly gave out. I’d never, ever been kissed this way.

One of his hands came off the wall and wrapped around my neck, but gently, so gently, stroking the column of my throat the way he’d stroked my cat’s sooty black fur. He slid it down enough to cup my breast through the oversized t-shirt, drawing a mewl out of me. His hand slithered further until he reached between my legs, cupping my sex through the jeans.

“I want to fuck you, mortal,” he whispered against my slightly swollen lips. “Hard. I want to make you come on my cock like a good girl. I want to sink into your delicious little quim and hear you moan my name in helpless wonder as you are lost to me, to my sex.”

I whimpered as he lifted up just enough to slip that same hand under the jeans, rubbing those long fingers over my panties. “You can deny me. Tell me to go and I will go this very second. Or you can give in to temptation and let me show you exactly why they call me Silvertongue on Asgard.”

“You’re the worst,” I mumbled, my words slurring from the foggy feeling his touch had created. “You’re a stuck up, selfish, prideful jerk. This is beyond toxic. This is sick and wrong. I despise you and everything you stand for, Loki.”

I grabbed two handfuls of his coat and pulled him closer. “Now hatefuck the living shit out of me.”

I kissed him back. To hell with it. This whole ordeal had been a nightmare. Might as well go out with a bang.

Loki grabbed me around the thighs and hoisted me, wrapping my legs around his waist, and then carried me back to my bedroom like a freaking trophy of some sort. He kicked the door shut and flattened me underneath him, shedding bits of his armor as he kissed me ravenously. I didn’t even try to hold back. I bit and sucked at his lips as hard as I wanted to because fuck him. Fuck him and fuck what he’d done to me and to the earth and I was going to exact my revenge in the form of what I prayed would be toe-curling orgasms.

He was shirtless in seconds, pushing my own shirt up over my hips as I wriggled out of my jeans. He peeled it off me and attacked my neck immediately, placing harsh bites all over it that made me squeal and scratch at his shoulders. He groaned as he felt the pain, his hips jerking against me in delight. “Oh, yes, darling. More. Make me work for it.”

“Fuck you,” I panted out, my eyes rolling back as he plucked my bra free and latched onto my right breast. I moaned and rocked against the flat surface of his abs, needing friction, pressure, something as the ache inside me screamed to be sated. I gripped a handful of his hair and yanked on it. He hummed in elation and squeezed the side of my hip before journeying down into my panties. I bit back a scream as he squeezed a handful of my bare ass, pulling me into his lap, grinding the bulge in his trousers against my sex. He kissed down the center of my chest after lavishing both breasts with attention, raking the panties off in one go. I was naked and scared and hornier than I’d ever been in my life. He’d destroy me and I deserved it.

Loki shoved my legs apart and unceremoniously darted between my thighs, burying his tongue inside me. I screamed and tried to clamp them shut, but he caught my knees to keep them spread. He fucked his tongue into me roughly, quickly, uncaring of how I tugged at his thick hair. I moaned myself hoarse as his reckless mouth catapulted me into a climax faster than I’d ever felt one. He didn’t stop, just kept going even as I writhed on the bed in throes of a second, a third, shaking like a leaf as his fingers slid inside me next and pumped in and out until I came a fourth time. After that, he drew his hand away and licked his fingers clean, making sure I saw it.

He shoved his trousers off and the sight of him naked, the glory of him before me, filled me with equal parts shame and arousal. I wanted to tear him apart but I also wanted to watch him in his ecstasy, for he was as beautiful and deadly as a coral snake; something so lovely but so dangerous that you couldn’t take your eyes off of it.

Loki climbed up to meet me and I couldn’t stand the thought of being outdone, so I gripped his enormous cock in one hand and stroked every groan out of him that I could get. He bit the side of my neck, his velvet voice ragged in my ear. “Naughty pet. I knew you wanted this. I knew you wanted me. You are beauty and hellfire, little mortal. I should thank whatever powers in the Nine Realms brought me to you, for you are captivating.”

“Don’t blow smoke up my ass, Loki,” I told him with a smirk. “It’ll make the sex really weird.”

Loki laughed. He had a great laugh. I wouldn’t have expected it. “As you wish, my darling.”

He caught my wrists and pinned them to the bed, sucking another kiss mark into my vulnerable neck as his knees shoved my legs apart. He pierced me in a single thrust, and the sound we both made would have caused the neighbors to report a murder if they’d been close enough to hear. It was some kind of horrifying combined animalistic howl. Loki’s cock spread me to my limits, but heat dripped down my glistening skin as he filled me. He kissed me again, his touch demanding and overwhelming and dominating and everything I wanted. He held that first thrust for several seconds and then proceeded to fuck me exactly the way I’d told him to, as if he hated me to the depths of his core.

God.

It was _perfect._

I could have tried to seem distant or defiant, but Loki’s sex unraveled me. The pleasure seized hold of every muscle and drenched me in sweetness, sending sparks and shocks all over my skin. His chest grazed my soft, sensitive breasts, his pelvis smashing against my clit, his heavy body always finding just the right spot so that his strokes delivered his cock right where I needed it. I lost my head, giving in to the confusing excitement of letting this bastard have his way with me completely. I could hear myself muttering insults, nonsense, gasping for air in between every succulent thrust, completely at his mercy and yet right where I wanted to be.

Loki licked a stripe up from my collarbone to the edge of my jaw, his powerful voice commanding. “Come, girl. Come for me.”

I twisted in his grip, defiant. “No. Fuck you.”

He chuckled. “Stubborn little thing. Very well.”

Loki released my wrists and then slid his forearms underneath my knees, which spread me open completely to him, at his mercy. Before I could protest, his cock plunged into me even deeper than before. I cried out piteously, toes curling, back arching, head rolling back onto the bed as he pounded me into the bed like a madman. Loki couldn’t hide how much he loved it, growling and groaning in time with me, his deep voice reaching a tone that vibrated up my spine like a note from a tuning fork.

“Fucking come, goddamn you, woman, come for me, come on my cock, just fucking _come.”_

Then, the miracle occurred.

I locked my legs around his wiry body and flew apart underneath him.

Loki bit off a curse in what I assumed was ancient Norse, burying his face in my hair and moaning as he felt me come around his cock. He lifted up and hammered into me, fighting the tightness, but he too couldn’t resist anymore than I could. I raked my nails down his chest, just barely missing his bandages and sore spots, forcing my eyes open to enjoy the elation on his handsome features. I hated his guts, but damn, did he feel good, and damn, did he look good when he felt good. I was an awful human being for enjoying this so much, but I truly did revel in the knowledge that I’d brought an actual god to his knees with sex.

He let out a long, rolling purr as he came inside me, selfishly, recklessly, rocking his hips into mine as if he wanted to drive it as deeply as possible, the vain bastard. Then he kissed me, all lips and tongue and content little sighs. He dropped his sweaty forehead onto mine and looped his arms around my back, tangling himself up with me as much as possible. “I certainly hope you now grasp the depth of my gratitude.”

I wiggled my hips, enjoying the hiss it drew from him. “Yeah, pretty much.”

He smirked. “Shall I leave, then?”

“Hmm,” I hummed, running my fingertips over his pale chest. “You could leave. Or you could give yourself a better headstart by fucking me into a coma so I can’t call the cops on you.”

Loki gave me a facetious look of consideration. “It would be tactically advantageous to fuck you into a coma in order to give myself more time to escape.”

“Yup.”

Loki clucked his tongue. “Well, looks like my hands are tied. Again.”

I was laughing the next time he kissed me.

-

I woke up several hours later, having no idea what century it was thanks to Loki’s antics.

I raked my messy hair out of my face and blinked around my room in a stupor. A moment later, Binks hopped up on the bed and meowed, no doubt hoping I’d feed him. I scratched his ears and yawned, listening in, but I was sure Loki had slipped out during my sex coma. I was sure because I had a sudden image of him leaning over me, fully dressed, brushing a stray hair behind my ear and murmuring, “Goodbye, darling. Thank you.” He’d kissed me and that had been it. He was gone. I’d never see him again, but for dreams and possibly New York footage.

I rolled onto my stomach and grabbed my cell phone, dialing. It rang and then a female voice picked up.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Boy, have I got a story for you.”

FIN


End file.
